


Lost Little One

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [121]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Childhood, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Siblings, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Big bro Ithro protecting little bro Sporto from a bad guy (like during Sportacus' childhood)





	Lost Little One

Eight year old Sportacus thought following his brother to the next town over would be a fun adventure. It wasn’t really  _that_ far from home. _And_ he would stick close to his big brother the whole time. Plus Sportacus was going to be a hero someday; he would have to get used to exploring new places.

But he was only in the town a few minutes before he lost his brother. Sportacus walked slowly down several streets, looking around fervently for a familiar face. He had gotten so turned around he couldn’t remember the way back home.

“Lost, little one?” said a voice. Sportacus turned to see an older elf grinned at him from an alley way. “I can help you get home.” He beckoned Sportacus closer.

Sportacus’ instincts were crying out that something was off about this elf but all the adults in Sportacus’ village were nice and helpful. Why should this elf be any different? “Okay. Thank you.” 

The stranger’s grin only grew as Sportacus followed him. The pair went down several more alleys before it occurred to Sportacus that the stranger hadn’t asked what village he was from. Nervously, Sportacus looked back at the dark pathways they had just walked down. Now he couldn’t have found his way to the main street if he wanted to.

“Sir?” Sportacus tugged on the stranger’s jacket. “Are you lost too?”

Without warning, the stranger turned around and grabbed Sportacus by the front of his shirt, throwing him against the wall. He felt his head connect with the concrete and stars flickered before his eyes. The stranger was still grinning.

“Alright, twerp,” the stranger said. “Hand over all you got.”

“L-let me go!” Sportacus tried to sound brave, he really did, but tears were already spilling down his checks. “My b-brother will—”

“You can’t bluff me, elfling, you were all alone when I found you.  _No one’s_  coming to your rescue.” The stranger hit Sportacus against the wall again, heedless of Sportacus clawing desperately at his wrist. “Now are you gonna cooperate or do I have to make you?” He pulled back his fist. 

Sportacus’ flailing legs were too short to reach the stranger. He tried to plead more, tried to explain he didn’t have any money or anything, but only sobs came out. 

Suddenly, his feet hit the ground. He slid against the building, shaking too badly to stand. The stranger was sprawled on his side, glaring up at a figure in orange that stood before Sportacus.

“Mind your own business, you—” He froze mid-sentence. Íþróttaálfurinn took a step toward the stranger, arms crossed. “You… your one of the those hero elves from—” Again he cut himself off, this time with a terrified squeak as Íþró picked him up and hung him on a nearby fence by the shirt. The stranger didn’t even struggle; he looked terrified. 

“Sportacus? Sportacus looked at me.” Sportacus tore his eyes from the speechless stranger. Íþró was kneeling in front of him, voice even and strong. “Are you alright?”

Sportacus nodded even as more tears flowed down his face. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around his brother’s neck. Íþró stood with him easily, holding him tight.  

“You are safe now,” Íþró said as Sportacus sobbed into his shoulder. He let Íþró carry him out of the alley and onto the main road. Neither brother spoke until they were back home.


End file.
